Cynder's color free day
by Lyreice
Summary: This a funny story of if and how cynder would be turned white. I came up with it when I saw a lineart of Cynder and wanted to see a story about cynder being white. This is also my first time writing from a first person perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Spyro and I had gone out flying just to get some time to us. We were having so much fun that we lost track of time. When we finally got back to the dragon temple it was already dark.

"I had a great time today Spyro." I said giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun too." Spyro said returning my smile.

"Let's try to do that again tomorrow." I suggested.

"Okay Cynder it's a date." Spyro said widening his smile.

"A date." I agreed. "Good night Spyro." I said leaning over to give him a long kiss on the lips.

"Y-yeah good night Cynder." Spyro mumbled walking off in a daze to his room. I gave a small giggle at that and went to bed.

That night I had a strange dream that Sparx came into my room carrying a large amount of cans. But that's all I remember seeing before I woke up.

When I woke I felt a little weird like my scales were stuck together. It was to dark in my room to see much, so I just stretched a bit and that actually made me feel a lot better.

When I left my room I noticed that the sun was just about to rise. The perfect time for my date with Spyro.

I went to Spyro's room to wake him up so we could find the perfect spot to watch the sunrise from. I found Sparx flying in front of Spyro's door.

"Hi Sparx, how are you?" I asked in a friendly manner even though neither of us really liked each other. He turned to look at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked confused by his sudden euphoria He just kept on laughing so I decided to just ignore him. I knocked on Spyro's door hoping he'd answer soon so I could get away from Sparx.

"Who is it?" I heard Spyro ask from the other side of the door. He sounded groggy like he'd just woken up.

"It's me." I answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me."

"That sounds great." He replied sounding wide-awake now. When he opened the door he was smiling, so I smiled to. After a moment his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of shock. "What happened to you?" He exclaimed so loudly that I was sure he woke all the guardians.

"Sh, be quiet or you'll wake the others." I hissed looking down both ends of the hallway.

"But what happened to you?" He repeated still a little to loudly.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to feel creeped out.

"I mean your w-" Spyro was interrupted by a loud stomping coming from the north end of the hall. "What is it, what's wrong?" Ignitus asked turning the corner and sliding a little on the smooth floor. He looked from Spyro to me and when he looked at me his face took on the same expression of shock as Spyro had. "Cynder what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Ignitus now feeling really freaked out.

"Um Cynder, maybe you should look at yourself." Spyro said pointing with his tail to a large puddle of water in the corner of his room.

I started to walk towards the pool feeling afraid of what I would see. Sparx' laughing was getting louder and louder the inter time.

When I got to the water I looked in and screamed. I was white, I mean my underbelly and wings were still pink, and you could still see the markings on my head and body but the rest of me was white. "What happened to me?" I exclaimed.

I turned around to see Spyro and Ignitus still looked shocked, and Sparx was still laughing.

"I-it was me, I did it." Sparx gasped between fits of laughter. "I took a bunch of white paint cans into your room last night and painted you in your sleep. You're actually a vary light sleeper, all I had to do to get you to roll over was tickle your feet.

"You little twerp, I'm gonna make you pay for this!" I yelled running after Sparx as he flew away down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cynder's** **Color** **Free** **Day** **Chp**:** 2**

"Getbackhere**!" **Iexclaimedstill chasing Sparx. I had been chasing him all through the Dragon Temple but whenever I'd get close to grabbing him he'd just fly out of my reach again.

"Like I'm gonna let you anywhere near me when your this angry." Sparx called over his shoulder not slowing down. "I still remember how dangerous you can be!"

Suddenly Spyro jumped out from a side corridor and grabbed Sparx by the wings with his claws just as Sparx was flying by. I tried to stop but the smooth floors were too slippery and I bashed right into him knocking him to the floor me landing on top of his chest.

"Your knight in shining armor here to save the day." Spyro kidded. With a big smile on his face he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Luckily he still had a hold of Sparx.

"Yeah he joins an hour after the chase begins." I said giving him a slight smile.

"At least I came." He said still smiling. "Besides I was wondering how long you could run, turns out that's pretty long."

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show." I huffed.

"Don't worry Cynder, I did." He said as he folded his wings around me.

"Yes well it would have been nice if you helped sooner." I said pressing the side of my face to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with this lovy-dovy junk." Sparx Complained. "Or at least let me get away from it."

"You're not going anywhere!" I growled trying to get up but Spyro's wings were still around me. "Um Spyro could you please let me go. It's hard to seem angry when I'm lying on top of someone."

"Oh yeah sure." He said and slowly removed his wings from me after giving me one last kiss.

"Thank you." I said standing up to glare at Sparx. "Why would you do something like this?" I snapped at him.

"I thought it would be funny." Sparx said. "And it was."

"You did this because you thought it would be funny!" I exclaimed pure fury in my voice.

Spyro must have caught that because he pulled Sparx closer to him. "Now Cynder I think you might be overreacting just a bit." He said as he got to his feet with only three paws.

"Overreacting?" I exclaimed.

"Please stop repeating us." Sparx said.

"You keep your mouth shut!" I snapped. "And I can't believe your agreeing with him." I Growled at Spyro but not as angrily as I did to Sparx.

"Of course he's gonna agree with me I'm his brother." Sparx said confidently.

"No I don't agree with you Sparx, it's just that the paint should wash right out." Spyro said. He was probably right too.

"Actually…" Sparx began holding his hands out. The palms were white. "It doesn't."

"What, are you saying there's no way to get this off?" I exclaimed. "I don't want to be white forever!"

"Why not you look better in white, still not good but better." Sparx commented.

"If you want to stay alive you'll keep your mouth shut!" I hissed right in his face.

"Calm down Cynder, we'll just look at the paint cans and see if there's a way to remove it." Spyro said putting his wing around me. "Now Sparx where are the paint cans?"

"I sort of threw them into the volcano close by here."

"What, are you trying to ruin my life?" I asked getting tired of all that exclaiming.

"No I just thought it would be cool watch them melt." Sparx explained. "And it was."

"Sparx you're making this more difficult than it really has to be." Spyro groaned. "Oh well we'll just go to the store you got them from and find out what can remove it, or at least buy some black paint."

"Ha, ha vary funny." I groaned "Now where did you buy the paint?"

"In Warfang."

"How did you get paint all the way from Warfang in one day." I asked by now I was just plain annoyed.

"I didn't, I've been planing this for weeks, and I got Cyril to pick up the cans for me last time he went there." Sparx said. "I told him it was for a project."

"Okay then, we leave at noon." Spyro said letting Sparx free.

"Wait you can't mean that we're going to Warfang, it's a two day trip." I said knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"Of course that's what I mean, you want to get that paint off don't you?"

"I can go on my own, I don't want to waste your time." Oh how I hope he still says he'll come.

"Well okay if you don't want me to come than I'll stay here." Spyro said sulkily.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, of course I want you to come."

"Great, than let's get ready to go." Spyro said instantly cheering up.

"Hey, you tricked me!" I said trying to sound like I didn't see that coming.

"I'd never let you go anywhere for four maybe five days without me." Spyro said pressing his cheek to mine. "I love you to much to be away from you for that long."

"I love you too." I said rubbing his cheek. He pulled away and looked at me. "What?"

He didn't say anything he just pressed his lips to mine and we passionately kissed.

"Eww." Sparx groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's taking them so long?" I groaned pacing around the training room. It was almost noon and neither Sparx nor Spyro had shown up yet. Did they forget?

"Hey Cynder, sorry we're late." Spyro said from behind me, making me jump. "I was experimenting on Sparx to see if I could remove the paint so we wouldn't have to travel all the way to Warfang, but no go."

"Yeah see." Sparx said holding out his left hand. It was still white.

"Oh well, thanks for trying." I sighed. Can we go now?"

"I thought you wanted to take a bath first." Spyro said.

"I already did, actually I took three, and I'm still as white as ever." I sighed leaning against Spyro's shoulder. "Which reminds me, I can't believe you removed my cuffs in my sleep!" I growled glaring at Sparx.

"I can't believe you wear your cuffs in your sleep." He countered. "Besides I just wanted to do a thorough job."

"SPARX!" Spyro exclaimed. I looked up at his face and he looked shocked, but also like he was thinking something else.

"What?" He asked a big smile on his face.

"Can we please leave?" I asked. I really just wanted the paint off so I could be normal again.

"Okay let's go." Spyro said. "Oh and Sparx isn't coming." I looked over at Sparx confused, I thought he'd jump at the chance to go anywhere with us.

"Yeah you know the whole traveling thing was never my style." Sparx said. The words didn't exactly sound true, but if he wanted to stay I wasn't going to try to talk him out of it.

"Well then see ya later Sparx." I said walking towards the temple exit. Spyro was walking right beside me.

"I'll see you two later. Sparx said. The tone he used seemed unsettling so I looked back. He was waving goodbye with his right hand, which from here looked yellow.

Before I could get a better look Spyro dashed off ahead of me. "Come on Cynder!" He called as he ran out the doorway.

"Wait for me!" I called after him. I ran out the doorway and bumped right into his chest. He wrapped his wings around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered pulling me as he walked under the shade of some trees.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "But could you please let me go?"

"In a minute." He mumbled still holding me tightly between his wings.

"Okay Spyro, we really need to get moving if we want to get to Warfang by tomorrow afternoon." I said starting to feel a little awkward.

"Okay, fine." He mumbled pulling his wings off me.

"Now let's get moving." I said stretching out my wings and flapping them. Suddenly a great weight was dropped on my back knocking me off my feet. I looked behind me to see Spyro on me back. "Ah, Spyro what are you doing?" I groaned trying to push him off me. It was no use he was to heavy for me to move.

"Uh, um…" He stalled. "I-it's just that I feel that should walk during the day as to conserve energy so we can fly at night. It'll make it easier to see in the dark, and there's less of a chance of us bumping into things that way."

"Fine whatever, just get off me." I groaned. What he said didn't really make sense, I just agreed to get him to get up; I was feeling really weird with his warm body pressed against mine. "Please I added when he showed no signs of moving.

He sighed as he stood up and backed away from me. "You didn't have to jump on me to say that." I mumbled shaking myself as I got to my feet.

"Um… let's take the forest route." Spyro suggested turning away from me, but not before I saw him blush. "It'll get us to the Cheetah village faster than the path."

"What, I thought that we were trying to avoid dark." I groaned. He was really starting to confuse me.

"And I thought we were trying to get there as fast as possible." He countered smiling at me. Okay now he was just being plain annoying me.

"Fine whatever, we'll go through the forest." I grumbled walking past him and farther under the trees. "Let's get moving before you try anything else."

"Oh, come on Cynder don't be like that." Spyro said walking up next to me. "It's just the two of us for the next four days."

"Yeah well I'm starting to think that might not be such a good idea." I sighed not looking at him.

Spyro stopped walking when I said that. "Are you saying that you don't want me to come?" he asked sounding hurt.

I kept walking, and still didn't look at him as I said. "We've barely left from the temple and your already acting really weird."

"Okay Cynder, I'll leave." That got me to turn around. He was already walking back towards the temple head hanging down, tail dragging in the dirt.

"Wait, Spyro that's not what I meant." I said running up beside him. He didn't look up, so I stepped in front of him. That got him to look up, but not till after he bumped into me knocking me onto my back. I hated how he could so easily overpower me.

"Oh Cynder, I'm sorry." Spyro apologized as I got to my feet.

"I'm starting to think you like seeing me lying down more than standing up." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe just a little." Obviously it worked.

"Look Spyro I didn't mean I don't want you coming with me, I just feel you need to calm down." I said flipping onto my feet.

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked tilting his head.

"I mean, you've been kind of creeping me out since we left." I explained.

"Okay Cynder, no more weird." Spyro said with a sincere face. "I promise."

"Alright than let's get moving." I said giving him a slight shove.

Suddenly he gave me this devious little smile. "So Cynder, you want to play tag do you." He growled teasingly flinging his wings out to grab me. I jumped out of his reach and ran deeper onto the forest to get away from him.

"You're to slow to catch me!" I called over my shoulder.

"You wonna bet." He said running after me. Now this is the fun loving Spyro I wanted to bring with me. I just hope he stays.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro started acting more like him self the later the day became that is until it started getting dark when I noticed he was becoming vary anxious about something.

"Spyro, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm, what?" He asked looking up at the sky, which was mostly blocked by trees.

"Is something wrong?" I repeated. "You keep looking at the sky.

"Oh well I was just wanting the sun to go down so we could start flying." He replied.

"We could start flying now." I offered. I mostly wanted to fly because I was getting tired of confines of the trees.

"No!" Spyro exclaimed so suddenly that it made me jump. "No I feel we should stick to the plan and wait till dark."

"Whatever, just don't yell at me again." I grumbled lashing my tail back and forth. And just as I thought he was going to start acting normal.

"I'm sorry Cynder." He apologized. "I just didn't want to have to jump on you again." Yeah great apology. I just walked deeper into the forest still lashing my tail.

"Cynder." Spyro began as he walked beside me. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry?" Why is he so hard to stay mad at?  
"No I don't believe you have." I said trying to still sound angry.

"Well you're the cutest dragoness there is." He said. "Infact you're more than cute you're full-blown beautiful."

"Awe Spyro, you're so sweet." I said slowly scooting closer to him as we walked.

"Cynder you're so sweet I need a dose of you as often as possible." Spyro said stopping us both.

"That was so corny." I giggled.

"But did it work?" He asked.

"Yes it did." I replied as I bent over and gave him a kiss.

"Well Cynder." Spyro said opening his wings. "It's dark enough we could fly now." I looked up at the sky and he was right there was hardly any light left.

I was about to complain that it had only been a few minutes since I had suggested we fly, but when I saw his smiling face I decided to let this one go, so instead I just smiled back and jumped into the air. I opened my wings and flapped them till I was above the tree line then I kept going higher till I found a wind current. I entered it and let it carry me.

"You seem excited." Spyro commented flying into the current beside me.

"I love the freedom of flying!" I exclaimed twirling around my wings curving with my body.

"Me too." Spyro said circling around me. He started at my head and slowly started going downward.

When he reached my stomach I started to feel too awkward so I slowed down till we were facing each other and asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if you might have accidentally come across a way to remove the paint." He replied slowing down even further.

"That's nice and all." I began as I slowed down so we were facing each other again. "But I think I can check the rest my self later."

"I'm halfway done it wont take long." He said slowing down again.

"Spyro if you keep this up soon enough we'll just be floating here." I said slowing down with him.

"Cynder are you going to let this little thing take all night?" He asked.

"Ugh." I groaned flying faster to try to put some distance between the two of us. What in the world is wrong with him today?

Suddenly I felt something slide along my lower back. I looked behind me and saw the tip Spyro's tail trailing up my back. "What are you doing?" I asked looking up to see Spyro's head just above mine.

"Trying to calm you down." He replied starring strait ahead. I couldn't argue with him on that because it was working and whenever his tail reached between my shoulders it would trail back down to the base of my tail. Besides his wings and tail he remained almost perfectly still.

I sighed when his tail went between my shoulders again. Spyro looked down at me. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh it's just that I'm sorry I've been so mean to you on this trip." I said not looking at him. "It's that I really want to be me again."

"Cynder, Cynder look at me." Spyro said in a serious tone. I looked up and he was starring at me. "I'm not mad at you in fact I should be the one apologizing to you for acting so weird when you're having such a bad day."

"I forgive you." I said giving him a big smile. He smiled back.

We flew for a little while more and then landed in a big clearing where we were planing to spend the night. "It's so beautiful I just want to lie out here and stare at the stars all night." I sighed lying on my back.

"It is lovely." Spyro said lying next to me. "But not as lovely as you are."

"Awe that's so nice of you to say." I said pressing my head against his warm neck.

I soon enough just fell asleep lying there with my head next to his.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I had a dream that something wet and slimly was sliding around on the back of my neck. When I woke up the next morning the feeling was still there.

"Mm, that tastes so good." Spyro mumbled from behind me. Then I felt the wet thing slap against my neck and realized that it was his tongue.

"Ew ew ew!" I exclaimed shooting to my feet. I started rubbing one of my paws along my neck to hopefully wipe away some of the slobber.

"No wait Cynder that tastes so good, just a little longer please." Spyro mumbled in his sleep.

I didn't like the way he said that so I decided to wake him up. "Get up Spyro." I said shoving my paw in his side. "Its time to get moving."

"Huh, wha?" Spyro yawned opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Come on we need to go." I insisted shoving him again.

"Awe but Cynder I was having a wonderful dream." He said getting to his feet. "You were letting me lick your- mm why does my mouth taste so good."

"Maybe you like the taste of paint." I said feeling the warmth of the sun dry my neck.

"No, no, it tastes more like cherries." He said licking his lips. "Wait what do you mean?"

"Never mind let's just go." I said pulling my paw up in front of my face to block the suns glare. "Ah, my paw!"

"What, what's wrong?" Spyro asked dashing to my side.

"My paw it's black again." I said examining the rest of my body to find I was all black again.

"Oh yeah, you're supposed to be white." Spyro remembered.

"Yeah I was but now I'm not." I said noticing how much more comfortable I felt today. "But what made it come off?"

"Well what differences are there between today and yesterday?" He asked just a little too casually.

I thought about it and there was only one thing I could think of. "Eww!" I exclaimed. "Saliva gets it off?"

"What, why would you- wait so that wasn't a dream, I really licked your" He stopped talking when he saw my shocked expression.

"So it wasn't saliva?"

"No it's sunlight." Spyro explained. "Something about the U V rays dissolving the chemicals or something like that."

"How do you know that?" I asked instantly suspicious.

"Um… a guess?" He tried. Obviously I didn't believe that and I showed him that by scoffing and rolling my eyes. "Okay Sparx still had a can of paint and it told us how to remove it."

"You knew how to remove the paint and you still wanted us to go all the way to Warfang?" I asked. "Why would you waste our time?"

"Well you said you wanted to have more us time, I just saw this as the perfect opportunity."

"Is that why you were acting so weird, you were trying to keep me out of the sunlight?"

"Uh heh heh, not one of my best ideas was it?" he asked giving an awkward smile.

"Why do you always have such an innocent face?" I sighed. "It makes it so hard to stay mad at you."

"So you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Let's just say you're on thin ice." I said shoving him over. "But I do wish I could have seen how the paint comes off."

"Well what about the paint under your cuffs," Spyro suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he painted under those too" I said removing the cuff from one of my wrists. The moment the sunlight hit the white spot it faded away. "Well that was lame."

"Yeah I thought that same thing when I saw it happen to Sparx' hand." Spyro said getting back into his chipper mood.

I removed each of my cuffs one by one watching the paint fade. "Ah, it feels good to be me again." I sighed.

"Yeah it's also nice to see you without your cuffs." Spyro said wrapping his wing around me and kissing my neck.

"Yeah well at least I wear something." I said. "Unlike you."

"You're right I should wear something." He said picking up my neck strap off the ground. "This'll do." He added as he strapped it to his neck.

"Funny I thought it would be tighter than this, I mean our necks are definitely not the same size." He said. "Your neck is tiny and beautiful." He kissed my neck again. "And mine is thick and strong." He said trying to make his voice sound more masculint.

"Your not choking because those cuffs have a magical spell that makes them grow or shrink to properly fit the wearer." I explained. "Now take it off it makes you look like a bad boy."

I reached up to remove the cuff but he jumped back collecting the rest of my cuffs with his tail. "So you don't like bad boys do ya?" He grinned attaching them all to his body. "Well then I guess you better start running." I could tell by his tone he wasn't kidding.

"N- Now Spyro we should really be heading back home." I said slowly backing away from him.

"Why, were not expected back for another three days." He said slowly stepping closer to me. "Besides as the bad guy I'm willing to kidnap you to make it last longer."

"Oo you really are evil." I said smiling. "But I hope you know that I'm not just going to roll over and take it, I'll struggle the whole time."

"I never expected you to be just another damsel in distress." He said crouching down. "But you better start running now."

He jumped at me and I jumped into the air and started flying away. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to catch me!"

"You better fly fast!" He playfully called after me.

Five days later we returned to the Temple. But we'll start with the morning after. I had been up all night and was now sitting outside of Spyro's bedroom waiting for _it_ to happen.

"Ahhh!" I heard Sparx scream from inside the room. The door flung open and a pink Sparx came flying out of the room.

"Pink's a nice look for you Sparx." I laughed.

"I should've guessed it was you, but to bad for you I already know how to remove the paint.' He said flying down the hall.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I mumbled watching him go.

"What's his problem?" Spyro yawned from behind me.

"I painted him pink last night." I said not looking at him.

"But he already knows how to get it off." Spyro mumbled drowsily.

"Ahhh!" Sparx screamed from down the hall.

"That doesn't matter on a rainy day does it?" I wondered smiling.

"You're good."

"If you think that's good go look at your reflection."

**THE END**


End file.
